A Question and A Group of Important Travelers
by CaspianLvr21
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries but here it goes. The gang is together when 3 travelers come across their paths who need their help. Robin/Marian possile Will/Djaq


(A/N: I know the first two sentences are cheesy but I felt like I needed some kind of introduction

(A/N: I know the first two sentences are cheesy but I felt like I needed some kind of introduction.)

Everyone was sitting around talking about the events that had happened lately in their lives. Now they were talking about their adventures with Carter.

"I guess Carter was one of us after all," said Will. "Or else Robin would be dead and the whole of Nottingham would have to bow down to the sheriff."

"Yes. I guess he was," agreed Djaq. "And thank God Marian was with us or else Gisborne would have killed Robin."

"Now, you guys would have done something if I hadn't been there, right?" asked Marian.

A chorus of "uh's" and "yeah of course we would have," followed her question.

"Okay. So basically I would have been killed if Marian hadn't been there," Robin said. "Marian, you are now allowed to go anywhere the gang goes."

"Thank you very much," Marian said, laughing.

"Hey, Marian saved our necks twice that day. Did you realize that?" asked Much.

"How did she save our necks twice?" asked Robin quizzically.

"Well," started Much. "She saved you from being killed and…"

"She kissed Gisborne to distract him while we passed," Will finished.

"Which was not very pleasant, might I add," said Marian with a disgusted look on her face.

"You kissed him twice?" asked Robin.

"Oh come on! It's not like I did it because I wanted to."  
"I don't know. You looked pretty happy," said Will.

"Yeah you did!" chimed in Much. "Sorry Robin."

"Why, 'Sorry Robin'," Robin and Marian asked simultaneously.

"It should be sorry Marian," Marian said quickly.

"Come on Robin. You know why I said it. You have a thing for," Much said, motioning towards Marian, "Her."

"Much!" Robin said in disbelief. "I do not!"

"I don't know. Marian what do you think?" asked Much.

"MUCH!" the whole group yelled in unison.

"It's all right," said Marian. "I'll answer the question."

"Oh great! Here we go," said Robin.

Marian smirked and said, "I think he does."

"Okay Marian. You're right. I love you like Gisborne loves me. Oh wait! There's no love there whatsoever," said Robin, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Really? I though you and Guy were best friends because of me?" retorted Marian.

"Please! You have a better chance of me becoming friends with the sheriff."

This bickering continued until Much stopped them. "Okay, okay! I didn't mean to get a fight started," he said, holding his hands up as if to call a truce. "I know how this can all be settled."

"How?" asked Djaq.

"All Marian has to do is kiss Robin. Then me and Will can decide which kiss looked more heartfelt!"

"No, no way! This is where I draw the line," said Robin standing up. "Good-bye everyone. I will see all of you later," he said walking away from the group.

"Good-job! Now you've made him mad!" said Djaq, pushing Much aside.

Much threw Djaq an irritated look. "Me! I didn't do anythi…" he began but Marian stopped him.

"Really it's my fault. Which is why I am going to go talk to him, all right? Now go and get some rest. There is a lot of work to be done soon," Marian said getting up and following the path Robin had taken. She found him leaning up against a tree near the entrance to the camp.

"Robin can I talk to you?" she asked walking up to him.

"Come on Marian! What is there to talk about?" he said getting up and getting ready to walk away.

"Don't you walk away from me," said Marian, becoming slightly aggravated.

"All right then. If I can't walk away from you," Robin said sarcastically, "Then I'll climb away from you." And he started to climb.

"Robin! That's not fair!" Marian yelled as she started to climb. "You know I'm not a very good climber."

"Exactly! Why do you think I'm doing it?"

"Robin please. I'm sorry about what happened back at the camp. Can we just talk? Please," said Marian, stopping for a moment to catch her breath. Robin looked down and after seeing the pleading look in Marian's eyes, climbed to the platform that was built onto the tree and said, "All right. Come up here and we can talk."

"Marian just smiled and said, "Thank-you."

"Here give me your hand," Robin said to her as she reached the platform. Just as she got hold of his hand, she slipped, completely losing her footing on the tree.

"Robin!" she half-shrieked, half-yelled.

"Marian! Hold on! I've got you," said Robin lunging forward to grab both of her hands. "Just do me a favor and don't…"

"Look down? " Marian finished. "I know! Just get me up. Please!"

"Calm yourself down!" Robin told her. "Almost there."

Finally, Marian was up on the platform being held by Robin. They stayed that way until Robin broke the silence.

"Are you all right?" he asked, gently pulling away.

"I think so. You just have to teach me how to climb like you promised, said Marian laughing.

"Okay," Robin laughed. "I'll teach you how to climb if you tell Much…"

"If I tell Much what?"

"Tell Much that I do love you, that you love me, and that he is invited to the wedding."

Marian gave Robin a confused look. "Wh-what wedding?"

"Our wedding of course. That is, if you'll have me."  
"Robin are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

Kneeling, Robin looked up at Marian. "Marian, will you marry me?" he asked.


End file.
